Story
by tfiiyy
Summary: hanya kisah antara Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui dan sedikit kisahku yang tidak menarik ataupun bagus. [Wonsoo] [Meanie?] [Wonhui?] review please?


Ini bukan sebuah cerita yang bagus ataupun menarik, ini hanya sebuah cerita singkat dari perasaan antara seorang namja dengan kulit tan dan tinggi di atas rata-rata pada seorang namja manis berwajah emo, serta seorang namja lain dari negeri Tirai Bambu, China yang sudah memendam rasa pada seseorang yang sudah mengambil hatinya dari awal mereka bertemu. Aku hanya sebagai orang ketiga yang akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tidak menarik ini untuk kalian. Ya, kisah cinta Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo dan Wen Junhui. Tiga orang namja tampan yang mempunyai berbagai macam sifat yang bertolak belakang. Dan ada sedikit kisahku yang akan kutambahkan untuk cerita ini.

Kim Mingyu, seperti yang di jelaskan, Ia adalah namja tampan yang mempunyai kulit tan dan tinggi menjulang, seseorang yang mudah tersenyum dan selalu bisa membuat orang lain nyaman jika berbicara dengannya. Semua orang di kampus ini tau betapa populernya Mingyu diantara yeoja dan namja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan semua daya tariknya, dan kadang sikapnya yang manja itu membuat orang lain gemas walaupun memang tidak cocok dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang. Menurut pandanganku, Ia seorang yang baik dan bisa bertanggung jawab untuk orang lain, mempunyai karakter yang tegas disaat yang benar dan menjadi bocah berusia 5 tahun saat sedang merajuk kepada malaikat cantik di kampus ini, Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeon Wonwoo, namja yang memiliki wajah datar dan aura dingin jika kau tidak mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tetapi jika kau sudah melihatnya tersenyum, semua pemikiranmu tentangnya akan hilang seketika dan tergantikan dengan pemikiran bahwa Ia adalah namja yang manis dengan hidung bangirnya dan bibir tipisnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam kadang bisa menyihir orang lain untuk terus terpaku kepadanya dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, suaranya yang rendah menegaskan bahwa Ia adalah namja yang ramah dan dapat membuat siapa saja menyukainya.

Wen Junhui, seorang namja yang mempunyai kharisma dan wajah yang tampan, mahasiswa yang setingkat dengan Wonwoo dan sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai salah satu model di agensi besar. Siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan ketampanan dan pekerjaannya saat ini, semua orang menyukainya dan selalu berusaha mendapat perhatian darinya, tapi aku tau, hanya ada satu yang bisa mendapat perhatian darinya tanpa melakukan apapun. Seorang namja manis nan polos yang bisa membuat kedua pangeran kampus menyukainya dengan segenap hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Jeon Wonwoo dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kampus yang sudah tampak ramai dengan mahasiswa lain. Beberapa orang yang mengenalinya menyapa dengan senyum dan di balas anggukan kepala namja manis itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di saat melihatku yang tersenyum mendekatinya.

"Pagi Wonwoo…" sapaku.

"Pagi Hyung!" Wonwoo terasenyum manis kepada namja di sebelahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya berdampingan denganku.

"Apa ada kelas pagi, hm?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu Mingyu mengerjakan tugasnya… sepertinya dia kesulitan."

"Membantu atau berkencan?" Wonwoo memukul pelan bahuku main-main.

"Hyung!" rajuk Wonwoo. Aku hanya tertawa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit memerah.

"Wonwoo Hyung!" teriak seorang namja yang sedang berlari dengan semangat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Lihat hmm, pangeranmu sudah datang… Hyung pergi, ne…" Wonwoo mendelik kesal ke arah ku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kepada Mingyu.

"Pagi Jisoo Hyung!" sapa Mingyu kepadaku dan hanya ku balas dengan senyuman.

"Baik, aku duluan, selamat em… berkencan?" gurauku lalu meninggalkan dua orang yang terlihat cocok satu sama lain itu.

"Apanya yang berkencan. Yang ada aku membantu bocah ini!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan langsung menarik namja yang lebih tua darinya ke arah perpustakaan.

"Mungkin Jisoo Hyung tau jika di masa depan Hyung akan menjadi pacarku…" ceplos Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya bisa tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona. "Merona, eh?" gurau Mingyu dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi namja di sampingnya.

"Tidak!" elak Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat kakak tingkatnya yang Ia sukai tersipu olehnya.

"Ya ya baik, terserah hyung saja…" ucap Mingyu final. Wonwoo tetap memasang ekspresi kesalnya yang imut.

"Hyung… sudah dong jangan marah, hei?" ujar Mingyu yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dan fokus dengan buku yang saat ini Ia pegang. "Hyung~~~"

"Apa? Sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo yang baru sadar jika Mingyu memanggilnya. Mingyu menghela nafas kesal dan mengangguk.

"Ne, ayo ke kantin Hyung, ini sudah siang…" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan buku yang di bacanya dan menyusul Mingyu yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kajja!" seperti biasa, Mingyu menggenggam tangan kecil Wonwoo saat berjalan ke kantin. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan gemas dan tatapan kagum, ada pula yang berbisik-bisik melihat betapa serasinya dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonu-ya, kapan kalian jadian?" goda salah satu teman mereka. Mingyu tersenyum dengan lebar dan Wonwoo hanya diam menunduk malu.

* * *

"Won…" panggil Jun yang sedang duduk bersama Minghao di salah satu meja kantin. Wonwoo yang sudah membawa makanannya langsung berjalan ke arah Jun disertai Mingyu yang mengekor.

"Wonwoo hyung! Mingyu!" sapa namja manis yang duduk di samping Junhui.

"Aku di sini tidak apa-apa Jun-ah, Hao-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jun tersenyum sedangkan Minghao menggeleng merasa tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, tapi suruh setan tiang ini pergi…" ujar Minghao dengan puppy eyesnya. Jun dan Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar usiran halus dari Minghao kepada teman seangkatannya, sedangkan Mingyu mendengus tidak suka.

"Yak!" teriak Mingyu tidak terima.

"Hao-ie tidak boleh seperti itu…" nasihat Jun dan mengelus kepada Minghao lembut. Minghao hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Mingyu.

"Kalian serasi sekali…" puji Wonwoo ceria. Mingyu tersenyum cerah dengan apa yang diucapkan Wonwoo, sedangkan dua orang di depannya memasang wajah masam.

 **Drrtt drrtt**

"Junie-hyung, ponselmu…" ujar Minghao yang merasakan getaran dari handphone jun yang ada di atas meja. Jun menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Hallo?"

"…."

"Okay, I'll go. Tomorrow…" Jun melihat ke arah tiga orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia harus pergi ke tempat lain untuk melanjutkan panggilannya serta berjalan keluar dari kantin dengan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Mingyu. Minghao hanya mengangguk lesu dan terus memperhatikan Jun yang tengah menerima telepon dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau kenapa, Hao?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, tapi aku sedikit kasihan dengan Junie hyung…" jawab Minghao dengan senyum miris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Dia hanya ingin ke kampus dan melihat orang yang dia suka, tapi orang itu tidak pernah melihatnya, dan akhirnya Ia hanya bisa diam. Setiap dia bersama orang itu pun selalu saja ada hambatan hyung…" jawab Minghao. Mingyu yang mengerti apa maksud Minghao hanya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Hao, aku akan pulang, kau ikut pulang atau masih ada kelas?" tanya Jun yang sudah ada di samping mereka.

"Aku ikut pulang saja hyung!"

"Wonwoo, Mingyu, kami duluan. Ayo hao." Minghao dan Jun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba handphone namja dengan mata tajam itu bergetar, Ia segera mengambilnya dan melihat ada pesan yang masuk.

 **Wonie, jika sudah selesai cepatlah keluar.**

Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendapat pesan tersebut. Ia langsung bergegas menghabiskan makanannya dan merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Gyu-ya, aku harus pulang, sudah ada yang menunggu. Annyeong!" pamit Wonwoo dan langsung berlari tergesa meninggalkan Mingyu yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

* * *

"Wonie, jangan berlari! Kau bisa jatuh sayang…" nasihatku yang sekarang berdiri di samping mobil.

"Tapi kalau tidak berlari hyung akan menunggu lama…" ujar Wonwoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Aku hanya terkekeh dan merapihkan rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan akibat berlari.

"Bagaimana kencan dengan Mingyu nya sayang?" tanyaku.

"Hyung! Siapa yang kencan! Aku hanya membantunya…" gerutu Wonwoo dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kalian terlihat cocok, hm?"

"Tapi aku tunanganmu Jisoo hyung!" teriak Wonwoo kesal. "Dan aku hanya mencintaimu…" lirihnya lagi. Aku kembali terkekeh dengan sikap manis Wonwoo dan mencium keningnya singkat.

"Wonie… kau membuat dua, ani tiga orang tersakiti dengan ucapanmu sayang…"

"Tidak peduli!" rajuk Wonwoo.

"Baik, baik, ayo pulang sekarang my sweetie…" guraku dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Wonwoo tersenyum malu dan langsung memasuki mobil.

Dan aku tau, ada tiga orang yang menatapku dengan wajah yang sulit di mengerti.

 **TBC/End?**

 **BHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHA**

 **FF ABSURD BARU LAGI**

 **BHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **sebenernya ini ff lama, udah di up di wttpd juga**

 **tapii...**

 **belum sempet aku share di ffn dan~**

 **BEGINILAH**

 **tbvh aku gila karena sekolah aku baru intensif 10 hari udh minta ulangan**

 **.Ha.**

 **pengen begal orang :(**

 **akhirnya aku gak bisa ngikutin wortel"**

 **udah, gitu aja :v**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK *MUAH***


End file.
